The Other Point Of View
by YuNami XD
Summary: Organization 13 has Namine moving all over the place. So, who does she meet?


Here we go again. New school, new people, new places, and a whole new start all over again.

Namine was used to it. She's a quiet girl with blonde hair who usually sits by herself and draws. She's also under the control of Organization 13 who sends her all over to scout out new worlds so that they could find somewhere for the nobodies to live.

The first place she was sent was cheerful little place called Destiny Islands. She was happy to go there because that was where she was from but also a little nervous because she hadn't been there in so long and also didn't know any of the kids her age. She was also used to being alone besides Yuna and Aerith who she lived with and loved, but this time she had to get to know the people so that she could see if the nobodies could exist there without causing a scene.

At first it was overwhelming. It was the typical new kid deal. Namine was swarmed by people and could barely remember half of their names. After a while she had settled in and become a part of Destiny Islands but she still hadn't made a close friend which was what she wanted most. Then she met Kairi, an energetic, tomboy girl with short red hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Namine. It looks like we'll have a few classes together next year. By the way, do you like playing video games?"

That was all it took. Namine and Kairi spent the summer playing together, drawing, and hanging out at Kairi's house playing video games on her PS2. During school they hung out with their friends Selphie and Kagamin. Eventually though, the Organization decided they were wasting their time there because Destiny Islands was too full of joy and laughter for the silent and stoic nobodies. So Namine had to part with her dear friends but she wasn't too sad because they had made a promise with a thalassa shell charm that they would always be friends and that they would see each other again.

Then Namine was sent to Besaid. Yuna and Aerith were especially excited to go there because that was their homeworld but Namine missed Kairi too much. When she got there it was a totally different experience. Everything went much faster and was much more intense than Destiny Islands. Namine had a hard time keeping up and felt more lonely than ever when she was started talking to Tifa and Yuna. The former had long, dark brown hair and wore dark clothes and the latter was short and spunky with spiky, light brown hair. Their first conversations went a little like this.

"Hey, Namine! You wanna see a card trick?"

"What's that cat thing on your pencil pouch?"

Namine was very different from Tifa and Yuna but eventually the three became close friends along with Axel, Yoshi, and Francis. They spent sleepovers at each other's houses and watched anime incessantly. Namine also loved going to Yuna's softball games and going camping with her. Namine went over to Tifa's house a lot to watch her newest videos that she made or to read manga with her. Namine even got to go see Kairi over the summers and they went on walks together. However, the fun didn't last. The Organization decided that it was time to send Namine to a new world and she had to say goodbye to all her close friends all over again.

This time was especially hard because Namine was being sent to live in a world very far away and wouldn't be able to come visit all her friends. When the day came, they all cried and told Namine that they would write all the time and that she had to stay in touch too. Then Namine was sent off to the new world.

All the other places had been a new experience for Namine, but this world was the strangest. The Organization didn't even have a name for it because they had never considered it as a possible home. When Namine got there it was very cold and she was quieter than ever because she was so exhausted from getting there. The corridor of darkness wasn't exactly a comfortable experience, even for nobodies.

She was shown around her new home by a girl with light colored hair and violet eyes. She said her name was Tania and her country name was Russia and that she was going to partition her once she figured out what country she was supposed to be. Namine tried to tell her she wasn't a country but Tania said that if she wasn't, she wouldn't be there. Then Tania introduced Namine to her friends and called them by their country names. Poland had light blonde hair and carefree attitude whereas Germany had a serious attitude and an even more serious face. Italy was short with a big smile and a strange curly hair and Iceland was an intelligent girl with white hair and dark purple eyes.

Namine had a few classes with Korea and enjoyed talking to the excitable girl who on some days insisted she was north and on others insisted she was south. Then Korea moved and Namine started hanging out with Tania and Iceland, who insisted on being called Threfka. They hung out and drew pictures with Namine and sometimes Threfka and Namine played tennis together.

Namine knew it wasn't going to be long before Organization 13 made the decision to move her somewhere new but she decided she didn't care. She had stayed in touch with all her friends and even got to make some new ones. As long as they share the same sky, the same destiny, (and a somewhat obsessive love of anime) Namine will always stay connected to her friends.


End file.
